


One-Handed

by gabrielleabelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy has trouble sleeping. Spike helps her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Handed

**Author's Note:**

> Time to add some sexiness to this schmoop! Have a bit of post-NFA fluffy happy Spuffy smut. :)

It's like someone had replaced their mattress with a super-evil slab of stone. Buffy shifted again and groaned inwardly when her spine settled awkwardly atop the bed.

Okay, maybe it wasn't just the mattress. Her mind wouldn't slow down. They were switching headquarters because of that whole tax situation (which she still didn't understand all the way) and moving to a different country was a headache and they'd have to give up this apartment and find another one and there were the new Slayers that just got in that she had to worry about and did she have any free time to sleep? Really? It didn't seem like it.

Spike exhaled beside her. "Let me guess. The sheep aren't jumping for you tonight?"

Buffy turned her head to look at him. "Am I keeping you awake?"

"Bout as well as you're keeping yourself awake."

Buffy sighed and settled her hands on her stomach. She stared at the ceiling. "There's just so much going on. Sleep seems like a luxury."

"Yeah? So take some luxury time."

"Not that easy."

Spike swung around his arm and laid his hand over hers. His thumb stroked her knuckles. "You worry way too much about things."

Wasn't that the truth? Buffy smiled with a sudden thought. "We could spar. That'll wear me out."

"I could wear you out with one hand, Slayer."

"Prove it."

"Gladly." Spike covered the distance between their bodies and lowered his hand. His mouth found her neck and nuzzled at the pulse point as his hand traveled under the waistband of her sweats. Buffy closed her eyes and tilted her head back. A breath escaped when Spike's cool fingers penetrated her pussy. He dipped into the slick wetness slightly, then brought it out and caressed it around her opening.

Buffy shuddered out a breath, and her hand grabbed Spike's arm. Not to stop him - cause why would she want to do that? But to brace herself for his ministrations.

His blunt teeth nipped at her neck.

"You were dancing when I first saw you." She felt the words more than heard them as he rumbled against her throat.

His palm brushed against her clit. Her breath hitched, and her legs fell open when he plunged two fingers inside her.

"Was besotted from that very moment. I knew...I _knew_ we'd dance, the two of us, a long, _long_ time."

He hooked his fingers, curling them towards her stomach. Buffy gulped and clutched at his arm tighter. Her hips her writhing of their own accord, alternately bucking in excitement and urging him in his attentions.

"Had no idea that I'd fall in love with you, though."

He flattened his palm against her clit, and pressed down hard while his fingers stroked her inside. He rubbed quickly - roughly. The motion made squishing noises with the wetness of her pussy. It turned Buffy on even more.

He chuckled. "Love's a funny thing, innit?"

"Yes," she gasped. Her back arched. The buzz of his hand stimulating, arousing, intensifying the pleasure shooting over her body pulsed through her. She had to move. She couldn't contain all of the sensation. Spike ground down harder and increased the speed. His tireless wrist served her better than any vibrator she'd ever tried.

Buffy's other hand tangled in Spike's hair, grabbing it harshly. Her toes curled into the sheets. The simmer was turning into a boil.

"You're so beautiful," Spike said before biting down on her neck.

Buffy reached the edge of the precipice and and went over. Her muscles seized and an uncharacteristic scream escaped her lips. Spike rode it out, his fingers continuing the pressure.

The moment passed and Buffy was left gasping, her limbs felt of rubber. Spike withdrew his hand.

"Wear you out, Slayer?" Spike asked.

Buffy couldn't keep the sated smiled off her face. If she were a cat, she'd be purring.

"Best lullaby ever."


End file.
